Cinco jinetes
by ToshiK
Summary: Nueva York. Un laberinto sin salida. Conan Edogawa y Heiji Hattori tienen un nuevo enemigo... ¡PRONTO 13º CAPITULO! ¡Capítulos del 9 al 12 subidos!
1. Llegada a Nueva York

CINCO JINETES.  
  
Capitulo 1: Llegada a Nueva York.  
  
Un avión estaba a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto Kennedy, de Nueva York. Entre sus pasajeros, se encontraba el prestigioso detective Kogoro Mouri, junto con su única hija Ran Mouri, fruto de su relación con la abogada Eri Kisaki; un chico de corta edad, acogido por los Mouri, que se hacia pasar por Conan Edogawa y una pareja de Osaka: el hijo de Heizo Hattori, Heiji, y su amiga de infancia: Kazuha Toyama. Y de la mencionada anteriormente Eri Kisaki. No nos olvidemos de alguien especial que estaba en Primera Clase: Sonoko Suzuki. Para destacar, tambien fue Juuzou Megure, porque no se fiaba de Kogoro Mouri.  
  
Todos ellos no iban por la simple misión de estar de vacaciones, sino porque el FBI habia informado al inspector Megure, de unos misteriosos informes que habian llegado al FBI. El inspector informó a Kogoro Mouri, que éste ya pensaba en las vacaciones, no en el trabajo. Heizo Hattori también fue informado, pero le dijo que no podia ir, y envió a su hijo Heiji.  
  
El avión aterrizó, y ya recogidas las maletas, Conan fue a hablar con Megure, ya que nadie le habia dicho nada de lo que hacian en Nueva York, pero Megure estaba hablando con su telefóno mobil con Wataru Takagi.  
  
Megure: ¡Confio en ti, Takagi! ¡Si ocurre algo me avisas!  
  
El inspector paró la llamada, sin despedirse de Wataru Takagi. Conan se acercó a Megure.  
  
Conan: Inspector Megure, ¿para que le ha hecho venir hasta Nueva York?  
  
Megure se sorprendió, no cayó en que le podía decir aquel chico de tan corta edad. Le iba a contar toda la verdad, ya que Heiji tuvo un imprevisto y se tuvo que marchar con Kazuha.  
  
Megure: Veras, Conan, ¿no le dirás a ninguno de tus amigos de la pandilla lo que te diga, vale? Conan *pensando*: Jeje, otro que piensa que los Detective Boys son un estorbo. Conan: No, le prometo que no se lo diré a nadie más. Megure: Bueno, ...  
  
De repente, un grito interrumpió la conversación.  
  
Kogoro: ¡¡Yeah!! ¿Qué, Megure? ¿Vamos a buscar alguna novia esta noche? Megure: ...  
  
Pero Eri le seguía.  
  
Eri: ¡Imbecil! Cuanto mas mayor eres, eres mas tonto. Conan: Espere, señora, voy con usted.  
  
Conan se marchó, para probar suerte, a ver si Eri le decía que hacian en Nueva York, pero le fue mal.  
  
Eri: ¿Siguiendo jugando a detectives? ¿Quieres acabar como Kogoro? Mira, alla está Ran.  
  
Eri se fue a tomarse un café, mientras Conan se fue hacia donde estaba Ran, hablando con Sonoko.  
  
Conan estaba en Nueva York, pero no sabia que hacia allí... ¿O acaso los hombres de negro iban a preparar un atentado? 


	2. Mentiras a medias

CINCO JINETES.  
  
Capitulo 2: Mentiras a medias.  
  
Conan y los demás pasajeros se habian ido al hotel donde habian reservado dos habitaciones: una para las mujeres y otra para los hombres, con cuatro camas y dos duchas, en cada una de las habitaciones. El hotel se llama "Barclays", y estaba a dos manzanas de Central Park.  
  
En seguida el inspector Juuzou Megure se tuvo que reunir junto a sus compañeros del FBI, y se marchó rapidamente. Dejó el equipaje, se cambió de ropa y se marchó. Kogoro se preparó para irse a uno de los famosos "pubs" de Manhattan, pero Eri tenia todo controlado: le habia colocado unas botellas de sake caras en las maletas, y Kogoro notó el olor en seguida, y no le apeteció salir: se conformó con beber el sake. La abogada, Eri Kisaki, se marchó también, ya que conocía un famoso bufete de abogados en Manhattan, y había pedido cita para hablar con ellas, ya con bastante antelación. Las tres chicas, Sonoko Suzuki, Kazuha Toyama y Ran Mouri, se fueron a un teatro de Broadway, ya que Sonoko Suzuki conocia, gracias a su padre, a un famoso director, que llevaba una obra de teatro con cuatro años en escena, y siguiendo aun con bastante exito. Finalmente, Conan fue con Heiji Hattori a Central Park, para pasar el rato. Conan tenia que saber el motivo porque habian ido a Nueva York. Le parecía muy raro. ¿Gin, Vodka o Vermouth, o algun nuevo miembro de la organización de los hombres de negro, iba a preparar un atentado?  
  
Conan y Heiji se sentaron en un banco. El sol ya se estaba poniendo. Les parecía raro estar allí, ya que no paraban de verse parejas.  
  
Heiji: Kudo... ¿nos apuntamos?  
  
Otra de las pesadas bromas de Heiji... A Shinichi no le gustaban esas bromas. Sacó su reloj, apuntando a Heiji.  
  
Conan: Calla... Heiji: Vale, vale... Conan: Oye, Hattori... ¿sabes porque hemos venido a Nueva York? Heiji: Pues para pasarnoslo bien, ¿logico, no?  
  
Kudo volvió a apuntarle con su reloj.  
  
Heiji: Kudo... ¿no te has enterado? Conan: No... Heiji: Pensé que ya lo sabías. Me has defraudado, Kudo. Conan: ¿Me lo cuentas o no? Heiji: Hace un mes avisaron al inspector Megure de unos hombres del FBI. Habian descubierto que se iban a producir unos sucesos catastroficos dentro de poco, y por eso me han enviado aqui junto a Kogoro. ¿Supongo que me ayudaras?  
  
Conan no respondió... ¿Eran los hombres de negro los que iban a causar los sucesos?  
  
Habia anochecido, y Heiji y Conan estaban dispuestos de volver al hotel. No se veia a nadie en Central Park. Las parejas se habian ido a restaurantes cercanos a cenar. Cuando se levantaron, se produjo una explosión. Se levantó una gran polvadera.  
  
Conan: ¡Heiji! ¡Heiji! ¿Donde estas?  
  
Heiji no respondia.  
  
La polvadera desapareció, y se podia ver a lo lejos una figura humana, con una capa que iluminaba con la luz de las farolas. Encima Heiji habia desaparecido.  
  
Conan: ¿Hattori?  
  
El joven detective de Osaka no respondia. No habia dejado ningun rastro. Pero la figura humana, con el traje blanco, se acercaba. Conan supo quien era, pero estaba asustado por la desaparición de Heiji Hattori. Huyó del que iba de blanco, pero iba hacia el con la misma ropa... ¡de color negro!  
  
¿Los hombres de negro saben que Shinichi Kudo está en Nueva York? ¿Sería la fin del detective más famoso de finales del siglo XX?  
  
Continuara... 


	3. Luz y sombra

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 3: Luz y sombra.

Conan Edogawa estaba acorralado, entre dos personas, vestida una de blanco, y la otra de negro. Además, su gran amigo de Osaka, Heiji Hattori, habia desaparecido.

Cuando Conan se fijó que también la persona con la capa y el sombrero de copa negros, se dirigia hacia el, volvio a darse media vuelta, para huir donde se acercaba la persona de blanco. Conan se imaginó quien podia ser, pero se quedó en blanco, por la desaparición de Heiji Hattori.

La persona de blanco se acercaba, y vio que su ojo reflejó, cuando pasaba bajo una farola. Eso Conan le aclaró las ideas: se dió cuenta de que era un monoculo, que brilló al recibir la luz de la farola. Ya habia tenido encuentros anteriores con esa persona.

Conan: ¡¡Kaito Kid!!

El pequeño detective volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando hacia la persona vestida de negro. Se fijó en la sonrisa exagerada que se le notaba en la máscara que llevaba.

Conan: ¡¡Barón Nocturno!!

Las dos personas seguían acercandose. De pronto, frente a Conan, se pararon. Estuvieron un rato en silencio. De pronto, empezaron a reirse.

Conan: ¿Qué os pasa?

Kaito Kid: ¡Vaya susto te has llevado!

Barón: ¡Parece que has vuelto a fracasar, detective!

Conan se extrañó, pero intuyó alguna trama entre ellos. Kaito Kid y el Barón Nocturno se quitaron las capas. ¡Eran Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, los padres de Shinichi!

Conan: Me lo temia...

Yukiko: ¡Esta vez si que estas suspendido, hijo!

Yusaku: Y mira que caer dos veces en el mismo error del Barón Nocturno...

Conan: ¿Y yo que sabia que estabais en Nueva York? ¡Vaya susto que me habeis dado! Por cierto, ¿donde está Heiji?

Yukiko: ¿Te refieres al joven de Osaka?

De pronto se mueven unos arbustos, y aparece Heiji, levantandose del suelo.

Heiji: ¡¡Muy buena, Kudo!! ¡Esta me la apunto!

Conan: O sea, que todo lo tenias planeado de nuevo, para reiros de mi, ¿no?

Yusaku: El profesor Hiroshi Agase nos avisó de que venias de vacaciones a Nueva York, y decidimos venir.

Conan: ¿Y como habeis quedado con Heiji?

Yusaku: Conocí a Heizo, el padre de Heiji, cuando iba a escribir una historia, y me dijo el telefono de su hijo, por si surgia algun caso dificil.

Conan: ¿Para que estoy yo? ...

Heiji seguia riendose, de la mala pasada que le habian hecho pasar los padres de Shinichi y el propio Heiji.

Heiji: Parece que sobro en esta reunión familiar. Me vuelvo al hotel. Mucho gusto de conocerles, señores Kudo. ¡Hasta luego, Conan!

Sres. Kudo: ¡Adios, Hattori!

El detective de Osaka se fue hacia el hotel, y se quedaron en Central Park Yukiko, Yusaku y Conan, bajo la luz de las farolas. No sabian de que hablar, hasta que Conan sacó conversación.

Conan: ¿Habeis venido directamente de Los Angeles hasta Nueva York solo para reiros de mi? T_T

Yukiko: De verdad, te hemos hecho la broma porque estos dias tenemos que estar en Nueva York. La proxima semana comenzara el rodaje de "Jodie, mujer detective". ¿Adivinas quien será la protagonista?

Conan: ...

Yusaku: ¡Y el guionista de la serie soy yo!

Conan: ¿Y yo el hermano pequeño de la protagonista, no? ñ_n

Yusaku: ¡No lo habia pensado! Pero si sigues en lo de los hombres de negro...

A Conan se le habia olvidado el motivo de porque estaban en Nueva York. Conan se quedó pensativo, de nuevo. Yukiko le susurró en la oreja de su marido.

Yukiko: Parece que la has hecho buena...

Yusaku se acercó a su hijo.

Yusaku: Hijo, si quieres puedes pasar estas noches con nosotros, mientras estes de vacaciones aqui.

Conan: ¡No estoy de vacaciones! ¡Kogoro, Hattori y Megure han venido aqui en Nueva York porque pasa algo grave!

Yukiko: Hijo...

Conan: A parte que tambien ha venido Ran, y no quiero que le pase nada. No quiero que por culpa mia, los hombres de negro perjudiquen a personas inocentes.

Yukiko: ...

Yusaku: Si quieres llamo a Heiji para que le diga a Ran que esta noche vienes al hotel, con nosotros.

Yukiko: Hijo, ya hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Conan le dijo a su madre que se iba con ella. No queria ni pensar si se quedaba en el hotel, con Kogoro. No podria dormir apenas, con los ronquidos... Y sin pensar de la charla nocturna que tendrian Ran, Sonoko y Kazuha...

Cogieron un taxi los tres, y se dirigían a un hotel, cerca del Empire State Building. Yusaku habia acabado de llamar.

Yusaku: Bueno, hijo, ya he llamado a Heiji, para que le avise a Ran que esta noche duerme con sus "tios".

De repente el taxi se paró. Habia un atasco en una de las centricas calles de Manhattan. Habian una gran cantidad de coches de policia alrededor de una prestigiosa tienda de juguetes, con mas de un siglo de antiguedad.

Yukiko: ¿Qué deber pasar ahi?

El taxista respondió a Yukiko.

Taxista: Seguramente por un robo, secuestro o que estan rodando alguna serie o reality show.

Conan: A mi me da mala espina.

Conan no se lo pensó dos veces. Abrio la puerta trasera del taxi (donde se habia sentado, junto a Yukiko y Yusaku) y se dirigió donde estan los policias. Entre ellos había un inspector, vestido con una gabardina gris. Éste vio pasar por delante, corriendo, a Conan, que entró sin que nadie lo deteniera en la juguetería.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en la juguetería? ¿Algun atentado de los hombres de negro? Conan, ¡ves con cuidado!

CONTINUARA...


	4. Rehenes en la oscuridad

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 4: Rehenes en la oscuridad.

Conan entró en la juguetería. Nadie le impidió la entrada, ya que nadie se fijó en él, excepto un hombre con una gabardina de color gris.

Yusaku, el padre de Shinichi, salió del taxi, para ir detrás de su hijo, pero los policias no le dejaron pasar. Pero Yusaku se fijó en el hombre de la gabardina.

Yusaku: ¡Inspector Harold!

El hombre de la gabardina grisácea se dió media vuelta, y vio a Yusaku. Éste lo conocía, ya que una vez hizo una novela donde necesitaba bastante información, y Harold, el más conocido de los inspectores de Nueva York, le ayudó.

Harold Autumn era uno de los más famosos inspectores de Nueva York. Tenía 52 años, y tenia bastante experiencia en asesinatos, robos, secuestros, etc. Siempre le gusta ir con una gabardina de color gris, y tiene una apariencia similar a la de Juuzou Megure (que está "relleno"). Le gusta aparentar menos años, y se tiñe el pelo de color castaño. No tiene ni bigote ni barba, pero tiene bastantes arrugas en la cara. En sus ratos libres le encanta fumar con su pipa. Por eso tiene una voz ronca.

Harold: ¡Vaya! ¡El escritor Yusaku Kudo! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Yusaku: Me dirigia con mi mujer y mi sobrino a nuestro hotel, y nos ha pillado un atasco por este suceso. Encima, nuestro hij..., perdón, nuestro sobrino, ha salido para saber que habia ocurrido, y se ha metido en este establecimiento. Ya no se que hacer con el travieso de mi sobrino...

Harold: Pues llevamos casi una hora con el dichoso secuestrador...

De repente, se acerca Yukiko y se entera de lo que dice Harold.

Yukiko: Buenas noches. ¿Que ha dicho de secuestrador?

Harold: Buenas noches. Una persona atracó esta jugueteria cuando las cinco dependientas hacian la caja de hoy. Tambien se encuentran en el establecimiento las tres empleadas de limpieza.

Yusaku: Esperemos que nuestro sobrino los ayude...

Harold le miró, extrañado.

Harold: ¿Está usted de broma?

Yusaku: ¿Eh? Solo he dicho que no le pase nada a nuestro sobrino.

Yukiko: Si, señor, mi marido ha dicho eso ^^U.

Mientras Harold y los señores Kudo hablaban a fuera, rodeados de unas cuantas patrullas de policía, Conan seguía dentro, en busca de lo que pasaba.

El joven detective notó que alguien le seguía. Todo estaba a oscuras. Conan se fue corriendo, hasta los vestuarios de la juguetería, donde los empleados/as se cambiaban para ponerse el uniforme. Vio a los empleados desmayados...

Conan: ¡Cloroformo!

Voz: Muy listo niño...

De pronto se encendió la luz y Conan se giró para ver quien era. Vio a un señor mayor, con una vara metálica en su mano, dispuesto a darle un golpe a Conan, pero éste vio sus intenciones y pudo esquivar el ataque del anciano.

Anciano: ¡Maldito niño! No consentiré que tu estropees mi venganza contra esta jugueteria! 

El anciano seguía dando golpes con la vara de metal, intentando dar a Conan, pero éste, con su agilidad, los esquivaba.

Anciano: ¡Toda una vida aguantando un éxito abarrotado! ¡El maldito de mi hermano me robó esta juguetería! ¡Ahora ya que está muerto, puedo llevar mi plan! ¡Y tu, estupido niño, no te dejaré que te salgas con la suya!

El anciano se cansó enseguida, ya ni podia estar en pie. Conan se acercó a él.

Conan: ¿Así es el sueño de un dueño de una jugueteria? ¿Pagar su odio con los jovenes clientes?

Al anciano, que era el hijo menor del hombre que abrio esa tienda hace mas de un siglo, le sento fatal aquella frase que dijo Conan. El anciano reflexionó lo que habia hecho, y se entregó voluntariamente a la policía.

Las patrullas de policía se iban yendo, y el inspector Harold tambien se marchaba, agadeciendole a la familia Kudo que le habian ayudado.

El coche patrulla en el que se montó el inspector Harold, se marchó, mientras que Conan, Yukiko y Yusaku se quedaron esperando a un nuevo taxi.

Conan: No se, pero noto algo raro en ese hombre, el inspector Harold...

Yukiko: ¡No digas eso, hijo! Cuando atendió a Yusaku fue muy amable, ¿a que si, Yusaku?

Yusaku: ¡Si, y a parte no se como puedes decir eso de el! ¡Nos has hecho pasar en ridiculo por haberte metido en la jugueteria sin permiso!

El taxi llegó, y el matrimonio Kudo con su hijo se montó. Mientras Yukiko le decía al taxista la dirección del hotel, Conan y Yusaku seguían discutiendo.

Conan: ¡Si no hubiera sido por mí, Harold y sus hombres hubieran tardado más tiempo en que ese anciano se dejara detener! T_T

Yukiko, después de darle al taxista la dirección del hotel, miró a su marido Yusaku, para que dejaran de discutir.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron al hotel. La habitación donde estaba el matrimonio era una de las mas grandes de todo el hotel, y una de las ultimas plantas.

Conan: ¡De nuevo la vida "snob"!

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la suite de los Kudo, Conan se dio cuenta de que habia alguien. De repente, se enciende la luz y estan... ¡los Detective Boys!

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta: ¡Bienvenido, Conan!

Conan se asombró.

Conan: Ehm... ¿Qué haceis todos aquí?

De pronto apareció Ai Haibara y el profesor Hiroshi Agase.

Ai: Pues estamos de vacaciones, como tu...

Agase: ¡Con la patentación de un nuevo objeto he podido pagar los viajes de ida y vuelta de los cinco!

Conan seguía asombrado. Se acercó a Agase y le dijo.

Conan: ¿Y como habeis convencido a sus padres?

Agase: ¡Tambien los he pagado el viaje!

Conan no salia de su asombro. Se iba a preparar un caos en la capital del mundo y habian venido personas inocentes...

El dia señalado se acerca...

* * *

Suena un despertador...

*8 de la mañana del domingo 30 de abril*

Suena varias veces, y hace despertar a Conan... Conan apaga el despertador, antes de que despierte a los otros Detective Boys y ni le dejaran dormir.

Conan no podia coger de nuevo el sueño: escucha bastante ruido. Abre la puerta de su habitacion y ve que sus padres se marchan. Deberían ir a desayunar.

Conan se quedó en la suite, y se encontró que habian enviado a Yusaku el diario de ese dia, el 30 de abril. Conan leyó la noticia más destacada:

"Un niño de corta edad libera a unos rehenes de un secuestrador en una famosa juguetería.

El inspector Harold Autumn, que se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos, desmintió a los medios de comunicación que el niño liberara a los rehenes. Todo lo contrario que varios testigos que estuvieron viendo el momento del secuestro. [...]"

Conan *pensando*: Ya decia yo que Harold me cae mal... Por una parte no quiero tampoco que los hombres de negro den mucha importancia.

Conan siguió leyendo y vio, a pie de la pagina de portada, un anuncio de un casting de cortometraje que se iba a hacer ese mismo dia cerca de la Estatua de la Libertad.

Dejó el diario donde lo había cogido y Conan se iba a ir al lavabo. De pronto, Yukiko apareció.

Yukiko: ¡Buenos dias, hijo! ¿Que tal has dormido?

Conan *mientras se va al lavabo*: Pues he dormido bien, pensando sobre el caso...

Conan ya habia entrado en el lavabo, cerrando la puerta del lavabo.

Yukiko: ¿El del secuestro? Suerte que apareciste, que si no...

Conan abrió la puerta del lavabo y salio a donde estaba su madre.

Conan: Madre, ... Pronto pasará aquí una catástrofe...

Yukiko se quedó sin palabras, hasta que, al final, tartamudeando de los nervios de las palabras de su hijo, dijo:

Yukiko: Hijo... ¿son... son aquellos hombres...?

Conan: Aun no se sabe. Por eso estaba ayer con Heiji. Por eso me he de reunir con Heiji e investigar para impedir una catastrofe...

Una puerta se abrió, de repente, de una manera muy fuerte. Apareció Yusaku, jadeando. Sudaba, de haber salido corriendo del despacho que habia en la suite, siguiendo con su obra nuevo, que tenia pensada estrenar el mes de octubre de aquel mismo año.

Yusaku: Shinichi... ¿lo dices en serio?

Conan asintió.

Yusaku y Yukiko se miraron, ambos con cara de preocupación.

* * *

Pasó media hora, y Conan y Yukiko iban al ascensor del hotel, para bajar a recepción.

Yusaku seguia en la suite.

Yusaku: ¿Recepción? Encargue un taxi a nombre de los Kudo, por favor. Muchas gracias.

Yusaku cerró la puerta con llave y se reunió con su mujer e hijo. Bajaron rapidamente el ascensor y salieron a recepción andando deprisa, y cogieron un taxi, enfrente de la puerta de recepción del hotel.

Por casualidad, era el mismo taxista de la otra ocasión, cuando se dieron cuenta del secuestro de la juguetería.

Taxista: ¡Vaya, los señores de ayer! ¿A donde desean ir?

Yukiko le entregó una tarjeta con la dirección donde se habian alojado Heiji, Ran y Kogoro, entre otros.

Yukiko: Vaya deprisa, por favor.

El taxi arrancó rapido, para llegar lo antes posible...

"El tiempo se acaba... Todo está en tus manos, joven detective."

CONTINUARA...


	5. Mirada sentimental

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 5: Mirada sentimental

El taxi que habian cogido el matrimonio Kudo, junto a Conan, se dirigian hacia el hotel Scope, donde se hospedaban Kogoro y los demás.

A Yusaku se le notaba la cara de preocupación. A Yukiko menos, pero tambien le afectaba, por el papel de protagonista de "Jodie, mujer detective", a parte de la amenaza inminente que habia...

Conan, para no hacerles preocupar más de lo que estaban, les hizo pregunta.

Conan: Por cierto, ¿el profesor Agase y los niños se han quedado en el hotel?

Yukiko: No, se marcharon muy pronto, porque informe a Hiroshi que habia un casting cerca de La estatua de la Libertad.

Conan: ¿A un casting? Si no me equivoco en la prensa venia una nota a pie de portada...

Yukiko: Sera un casting de un cortometraje de una aventura infantil, dirigida por un joven director estadounidense afincado en Francia. Puede que no te suene el nombre, se llama Charles Springer.

Conan: Me quedo igual ñ_n

De repente, el taxista que conducia les miro por el retrovisor del taxi, y les comenzó a hablar, afectuosamente.

Taxista: Por cierto, siento interruptirles en vuestra conversación familiar, y tampoco quiero ser un pesado, pero, por si se da el caso de que tengais que coger otro taxi, me llameis a mi. Tranquilos, que no os cobraré nada por la reserva. Sois unos de los mejores clientes que he llegado a tener ultimamente. En Nueva York está apareciendo mucha delicuencia, sobretodo de los inmigrantes hispanos. Aqui os doy mi tarjeta, con el numero de telefono, por si surge el caso.

El taxi se paro, al ver un semaforo en rojo. En ese momento entrego la pequeña tarjeta al padre del famoso detective de finales del siglo XX.

El semaforo se puso verde y el taxi arranco. Yusaku leyo la tarjeta que le entrego la tarjeta.

Yusaku: "Edmund Winter". Muchisimas gracias, señor Winter.

Edmund: Vaya, ya hemos llegado a donde queriais, el hotel Barclays.

Yukiko: Por favor, esperenos, que ahora volvemos.

Edmund: Como usted diga.

Yukiko, Yusaku y Conan salieron del taxi y se fueron a la recepción del hotel Barclays. Les sorprendio la recepcionista...

Recepcionista: ¿Conan?

Yusaku: Buenos dias, vera...

Conan: So... ¿Sonoko? ¿Que haces aqui?

Sonoko: Ehm... Anoche fui con Ran y Kazuha a Broadway, luego fuimos a un restaurante. Conoci a un nuevo chico...

Conan: ¿No te conformas con Makoto?

Sonoko: Ya... pero me emborrache...

Conan: ¿Y Ran?

Sonoko: Después de que conociera a ese fabuloso chico, Ran y Kazuha volvieron aqui al hotel, y yo me quede con el chico que conoci, bebi de mas...

Yukiko: Como se entere tu padre...

Conan: ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que estes de recepcionista?

Sonoko: Lo que os voy a decir no se lo digais a nadie, ni siquiera a Ran, eh? Aun no saben que estoy aqui, de recepcionista. Cuando llegue, fui a coger el ascensor, pero no sabia lo que hacia, y no pulse el boton del ascensor, sino el boton de alarma de incendios... Se formo un buen alboroto en las 3 primeras plantas, pero suerte que no afecto a donde estan todos. Pues para pedir disculpas al hotel he de hacer horas extras durante dos dias de recepcionista.

Conan: Vaya, quien lo diria... Prefieres trabajar dos dias antes que llevarte una buena bronca de tu padre, ¿no?

Sonoko: Es que si no no me dara dinero para la subasta de maquetas de LEX...

Yusaku: Por cierto, Conan, siento interrumpiros vuestra conversación, pero nosotros nos volvemos al hotel Future, para hacernos las maletas y volver a Los Angeles. Sera mejor, por lo que nos has dicho.

Conan: ¡No tardeis!

Sonoko: Por cierto, sube a ver si hay alguien despierto...

Conan: Vale, y... suerte *entre risas*

Sonoko: Maldito mocoso...

Conan subio enseguida a la habitacion donde estaban los hombres... Cuando entro, un ruido espantoso le asustó...

Heiji: ¡Vaya Kudo! ¿Por que te asustas?

Conan: ¡Heiji! ¿Que ha sido eso?

Heiji: ¿De que te puedes imaginar? ¡Del "mejor" detective de todo el Japón: Kogoro Mouri!

Conan: Logico, de quien iba a ser sino...

Heiji: Por cierto, ¿que te parecio la broma?

Conan *ironico*: Muy gracioso. Ah! ¿donde está el inspector Megure?

Heiji: Se levanto temprano, para ir a trabajar junto a Harold Autumn, uno de los inspectores más famosos de esta ciudad.

Conan: Vaya, de nuevo oigo el nombre de ese...

Heiji: ¿Lo conoces? ¿No me digas que eres el niño que menciona hoy la prensa del secuestro de anoche?

Conan: Pues si.

Heiji: Vaya, el primer dia que llegas a Nueva York y ya eres famoso... Ah, Kudo, ahora me ire para la comisaria central de Nueva York. Alli estan Megure y Autumn, ¿te vienes?

Conan: Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer... Puede que esta tarde me pase.

De pronto sonó los altavoces, que procedian de recepción.

Sonoko: "Señor Edogawa, baje un momento a recepción".

Heiji*sonriendo*: Sera la prensa, te quieren hacer entrevistas por el caso de ayer. Por cierto, esa voz me es familiar...

Conan*sonriendo tambien*: Puede... Ya me bajo para recepcion, ¡adios, Hattori!

Heiji: Bueno, yo tambien me voy a preparar para irme, ¡adios, Kudo!

Conan bajo a recepcion. Alli seguia Sonoko, con cara de resaca y con unas ojeras disimuladas por el maquillaje. Alli tambien estaba Yusaku Kudo, esperando.

Conan: Vaya, ¿tan rapidamente habeis hecho las maletas?

Yusaku: Si. Conan, acompañanos hasta el aeropuerto, que nuestro vuelo hacia Los Angeles sale dentro de media hora.

Conan: ¿Tan pronto os vais? Pense que os iriais por la tarde. Bueno, da igual... ¡Hasta luego Sonoko, y disfruta de tu empleo?

Sonoko *enfadada*: ¡Si sera descarado el niño!

Conan y Yusaku se fueron al taxi, donde estaban Yukiko y Edmund, el taxista.

Yukiko: Hola de nuevo hijo, suerte que has bajado pronto. Ya son las 10:10 de la mañana y nuestro avion sale a las 10:40 hacia Los Angeles.

* * *

Eran ya las 10:25 de la mañana del dia 30 de abril. El taxi acababa de llegar a una de las terminales del aeropuerto Kennedy, un poco más tarde de lo normal, por un pequeño atasco.

Edmund Winters, el taxista, ayudo a Yukiko y Yusaku a sacar las maletas del maletero.

Yukiko: Por favor señor Winters, espere aqui hasta las 10:45, para esperar a mi hijo y llevarlo al hotel Future.

Edmund: Entendido, señores Kudo, y que tengan buen viaje.

Yusaku: Muchas gracias, señor Winters.

El matrimonio Kudo y Conan entraron rapidamente, ya que quedaba poco tiempo para que saliera el avion.

Yukiko: Hijo, solo te quiero decir que hagas lo que hagas, que tengas mucho cuidado. Nosotros, si tu quieres, siempre no te molestaremos.

Conan *sentimental*: Madre... Padre... Perdonadme por haberos fastidiado los inicios del rodaje de vuestra serie...

Yusaku: Shinichi, tu no tienes la culpa. Nos da igual retrasar el inicio del rodaje de "Jodie, mujer detective" uno o dos meses más tarde. Además, siempre dicen que las series de mayor exito son las que comienzan a media temporada.

Yukiko: Hijo, cuidate mucho...

Yusaku: Y recuerda que pase lo que pase, llamanos, ¿entendido?

Conan: Si... muchas gracias a vosotros dos...

A las 10:40, un avion despegaba del aeropuerto Kennedy con destino a Nueva York. Pero en el aeropuerto, un niño con mentalidad adulta, se quedo mirando el despegue del avion con una mirada de sentimientos tristes...

CONTINUARA...


	6. La cartera sospechosa

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 6: La cartera sospechosa.

Conan acababa de ver despegar el avion donde se marchaban sus padres hacia Los Angeles. Conan se volvia a encontrar solo. No sabia que podia encontrarse con un sinfin de problemas, como el que le iba a venir ahora: tres individuos fueron hacia el.

Johnson: Eh, tu, danos todo lo que llevas...

Conan se giro, y vio a unos chavales de unos 12 o 13 años. Uno de ellos, el de mediana estatura, llamado Bull, por su enorme afición a los Chicago Bulls, era afro-americano, y tenia una camiseta de manga corta de los Bulls de Chicago. Otro, el más bajo, era blanco de piel, con algunas pecas en la cara y de pelo rubio. Tenia una camiseta de tirantes de camuflaje de guerra. A éste le llamaban Skinner, porque le gusta meterse en conflictos. Y el otro, el más alto, llamado por su alias, "Johnson", era el cabecilla. Tenia el pelo teñido de rojo, e iba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones piratas. Conan ni se inmuto.

Bull: ¿No le has oido? ¡Que nos des lo que llevas!

Skinner: Se ve que quiere recibir una buena propina...

Conan: ¿sabeis que es un "reflejo"?

Los tres chavales se quedaron sorprendidos. De repente, Conan giro su cabeza, hasta que la luz del sol reflejó en los cristales de sus gafas, y les dejó aturdidos a Bull, Johnson y Skinner por unos momentos. Conan aprovecho ese momento para huir y coger el taxi, que Edmund aun estaba esperando.

Johnson: Maldito niñato... ¡impedidle que escape!

Bull y Skinner fueron detras de Conan. Johnson fue el que salio mas tarde, ya que tenia una vista más debil y le afecto mas el reflejo. Bull era el que más rapido corria, y parecia que cogeria antes a Conan, pero éste encontró, de pura casualidad, un balon de goma. Conan aumento el poder de su zapatilla deportiva, y chuto fuertemente al balon, y le dio a Bull en toda la cara, dejandolo inconsciente por un breve momento. Skinner no siguio a Conan, por temor a que le diera a el un fuerte balonazo.

Johnson: ¡Estupidos! ¿Como habeis dejado escapar al pijo?

Skinner: A Bull le ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cara...

Bull *medio inconsciente*: Menuda fuerza tiene el niñato...

Conan salio del aeropuerto. Alli le esperaba el taxista Edmund Winters, que lo conocio un poco antes del secuestro de la jugueteria.

Edmund: Vaya, ¿ahora donde quieres que vayamos?

Conan: Mmm... sera mejor que vayamos a los alrededores de la Estatua de la Libertad...

Edmund: Ahora mismo te llevo. Por cierto, no te preocupes del dinero, ya que tus padres, antes de que bajaras del hotel Barclays, me dieron una fuerte propina...

Por el itinerario hasta el casting que hacian cerca de la Estatua de la Libertad, penso que seria mejor ir alli para preguntarle sobre si traia algun invento util, por si surge el caso como los ladrones del aeropuerto Kennedy. Despues de la hora de la comida iria a ver a Heiji, para preguntarle como van las investigaciones.

De pronto, el taxi se paro de repente, por un semaforo rojo. En ese momento, la cartera que llevaba Edmund en su bolsillo derecho, se salio de éste. Conan fue a cogerla. Vio que habian escritas dos iniciales en mayuscula: "F.H.".

Antes de que se pusiera verde el semaforo, Conan penso que seria mejor entregar la cartera.

Conan: Señor Winters, se le ha caido su cartera, tenga.

Edmund: ¡Ah! Muchas gracias, ¡se me habia caido! Eres tan amable como tus padres.

Conan: Gracias, señor.

El semaforo se puso en verde, y el taxi arranco. Pero Conan tenia una duda...

Conan: Señor Winters, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Edmund: Si no es sobre mi vida privada, todo lo que quieras.

Conan: ¿Que significan las iniciales "F.H."?

Edmund: ¿Como? Yo no conozco eso... ¿no te referiras a FM? Eso si lo que es...

Conan: Vaya, me referia a eso, ¡que tonto he sido al confundir una letra!

Edmund: Pues FM es una frecuencia de radio. ¡Eres un chico muy curioso!

Conan *pensando*: Puede que este mintiendo, pero a lo mejor no cae ahora con lo de la cartera. Aqui hay algo extraño.

El pequeño detective no pronunció palabra hasta llegar a su destino. Conan iba a salir del taxi, pero el taxista le hablo:

Edmund: Ten, chico, la tarjeta con mi numero de telefono para que me llames cuando tengas que salir.

Conan: Muchas gracias señor Winters.

El taxi arrancó y se fue. Conan fue a buscar al profesor Agase. De pronto escucho una voz conocida.

Ayumi: ¡¡Conan!! ¡Estamos aqui!

Se giro y vio a Ayumi, con Ai, Genta, Mitsuhiko y el profesor Hiroshi Agase, sentados en un banco y tomandose cada uno un helado de cucurucho.

Ai: Si que te has despertado tarde, ¿no?

Conan: Me levante a las 8, pero fui a acompañar a mis "tios" al aeropuerto.

Agase: ¿No me digas que se han vuelto a Los Angeles?

Conan: Asi es.

Genta: Vaya, a las 15:30 me marchare yo tambien para Japon.

Conan: ¿Como? ¿Os vais todos?

Mitsuhiko: No, solo nos vamos Ayumi, Genta y yo.

Ai: Yo me quedo con el profesor Agase.

Conan: Por cierto, ¿como os ha ido el casting?

Ayumi: Muy bien. Me habian seleccionado a mi junto a Ai.

Genta: Pero como nos tenemos que ir, han tenido que buscar a otra chica.

Agase: Mañana comenzara el rodaje.

De repente, una persona, con un tono un poco afeminado, les hablo.

Charles: Perdona que os interrumpa vuestra conversacion: he venido especialmente para darle el guion a la monada de chica de Ai. Me encanta su nombre! Es tan curioso...

Charles entrego a Ai un libro con unas 200 hojas, sobre todo el texto del cortometraje. En su portada, ponia el titulo del cortometraje "Lágrimas de ceniza".

Charles: ¡Por cierto chico, *refiriendose a Conan* no te he visto pasar por el casting! Si quieres puedes presentarte, aun quedan escoger los papeles secundarios. Perdon, mi nombre es Charles Springer.

Conan *avergonzado*: Lo siento, pero el mundo del cine no me llama mucho la atencion.

Mitsuhiko: Si quiere me puedo presentar otra vez... Yo soy muy bueno interpretando, sobretodo a Yaiba, el enmascarado.

Genta: Calla Mitsuhiko, yo interpreto mejor a Yaiba el enmascarado. ¡A mi seguro que me cogen!

Mitsuhiko y Genta comenzaron a discutir.

Charles: Bueno, ya he venido a lo que iba. Yo vuelvo a seleccionar más personajes secundarios. Au revoir.

Ayumi: Mitsuhiko, Genta, ¿quereis parar? ¿No habeis pensado que volvemos a Japón esta tarde?

Agase: Por cierto, ahora que estamos aqui al lado, ¿que os parece subir a ver la gran manzana desde la Estatua de la Libertad?

Ayumi: ¡A mi me encanta la idea!

Genta: ¡Y a mi!

Mitsuhiko: ¡Vayamos, rapido!

Tras una larga cola llena de turistas, al final pudieron subir al mirador de la Estatua de la Libertad.

Ayumi: ¡Oh, que hermosa se ve Manhattan desde aqui!

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi y Genta estaban con Agase, mirando la gran manzana. Conan y Ai tambien la estaban viendo, pero apartados.

Ai: Conan, ¿no te gustaria vivir aqui?

Conan: Me gustaria, ¿pero por que lo dices?

Ai: Por perderme sin dejar rastro en medio de las inmensas calles de aqui... Costaria mucho que te encontraran.

Conan: ¿Has vuelto a tener alguna pesadilla sobre los hombres de negro?

Ai: No, pero lo digo por si en un futuro no muy lejano podriamos venir a vivir aqui los dos.

Genta: ¡Eh, venid, que nos tenemos que volver al hotel, para comer!

Los cinco niños y el profesor Agase cogieron el metro y se bajaron en la parada más proxima al hotel Future. Como era la hora de comer (las 14:00 horas) fueron al restaurante del hotel y comieron rapidamente, porque luego las familias Yoshida, Tsuburaya y Kojima volvian a Tokyo.

Ya eran las 14:45, y los niños, con sus padres, se iban hacia el aeropuerto. Ayumi y Mitsuhiko les dijeron a Conan y Ai (respectivamente) que les anotarian los deberes durante el tiempo que iban a estar. Genta les dijo que le enviaran alguna postal desde Nueva York.

A las 15:00, Conan estaba en la suite, viendo la television, junto a Ai y Agase.

Conan: ¡Vaya, profesor Agase! Se me habia olvidado preguntarle si tiene algun invento util.

Agase: Lo siento, Shinichi, pero no traje ninguno. Los deje todos en mi casa de Tokyo.

Ai: Parece que tienes problemas, Kudo.

Conan: Una cosa más, ¿puedo hacer una llamada desde aqui?

Agase: No hay problema, Kudo.

Conan llamó a Edmund, para que viniera. Conan se despidió de Hiroshi y Ai, pero ésta le hizo una pregunta antes de irse.

Ai: ¿Algun dia vendras a verme, no?

Conan: Seguramente.

Conan bajo a la calle para subir al taxi de Edmund.

Edmund: Bienvenido de nuevo, chico. ¿A donde quieres que te lleve?

Conan: De nuevo al hotel Barclays.

Edmund: ¡Ahora mismo te llevo!

El taxi arrancó. Ai y Agase seguian en su suite.

Agase: Parece que Shinichi tiene problemas...

Ai: Asi es... Aqui pasara algo grave...

CONTINUARA...


	7. Tres pistas

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 7: Tres mensajes.

Conan llego al hotel Barclays. Al entrar, se fijo en el mostrador de recepcion y vio que Sonoko no daba pie con bola. Aun no le habia dado tiempo a maquillarse bien.

Conan cogio el ascensor y subio a la habitacion donde estaban los hombres. Pero antes de entrar, la puerta de la habitación de al lado, la de las mujeres, se abrio. Salio de la habitacion Ran.

Ran: ¡Anda, Conan! ¿Que haces aqui?

Conan: He venido a buscar a Heiji.

Ran: Vaya, si que te llevas bien con el chico del acento de Kansai. Por cierto, ¿no habian venido tus tios?

Conan: Si, pero se marcharon esta mañana.

Ran: ¿Y que has estado haciendo toda la mañana?

Conan: He estado con el profesor Agase y mis amigos de la escuela en la Estatua de la Libertad.

Ran: ¡Anda, que suerte! No pense que tambien estaban aqui en Nueva York.

Conan: Si, a mi tambien me sorprendio.

Ran: Ahora que preguntas sobre Heiji... Bajó al restaurante hace como unos quince minutos...

Conan: Bueno, yo me voy a verlo, ¡hasta luego!

Ran: Espera... ¡voy contigo!

Conan: Ehm...

De repente apareció Kazuha. Llevaba un telefono movil en su mano.

Kazuha: Ran, ha llamado el chico que conocio ayer Sonoko, ¿que le digo?

Ran: Deja, que ahora le llamo.

Conan aprovecho para bajar ese momento al restaurante. Pero Heiji ya estaba saliendo del restaurante. Estaba en recepcion, a punto de marcharse. Sonoko aprovechaba unos momentos para estar tranquila, necesitaba descansar.

Heiji: Sonoko, ¿no habras visto a Kud... a Conan por aqui?

Sonoko: No, solo lo vi esta mañana... Ah! Dejame descansar...

De pronto Conan aparecio saliendo del ascensor.

Conan: ¡Heiji, espera!

Heiji: ¡Vaya! ¿De donde apareces?

Conan: ¿Te marchas ahora para la comisaria central?

Heiji: Si, ¿te vienes?

Conan: Si, pero iremos en taxi. Conozco a un taxista que nos llevara gratis.

Heiji *sorprendido*: ¿Como?

De repente del ascensor salio Kogoro.

Kogoro: ¡Vosotros dos! Esperaos. ¿Os creeis unos espabilados dejandome solo, no?

Conan: Voy a llamarle, esperadme.

Mientras Kogoro discutia con Heiji, Conan llamo a Edmund, para que les llevara a la comisaria central de policia de Nueva York.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Edmund llego con su taxi.

Edmund: ¡Ya estoy, chaval! ¿a donde quieres que te lleve?

Conan: ¡A la comisaria central de policia de Nueva York?

Edmund se sorprendio.

Edmund: ¿Como? Bueno, si quieres te llevo... ¿y estos dos?

Conan: Son unos amigos, supongo que no te importara que vengan, ¿no?

Edmund *nervioso*: No, no importa...

Edmund conducia el taxi, dirigiendose a la comisaria central de Nueva York. Edmund seguia nervioso.

Kogoro le hizo una pregunta a la oreja de Conan, susurrandole:

Kogoro: Ya podias haberte hecho amigo de una taxista...

Conan *pensando*: Que salido... siempre pensando en lo mismo...

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria central, Conan se volvio a despedir de Edmund, y entraron en la comisaria. Heiji acompaño a Conan y Kogoro al despacho donde estaban el inspector Megure y el inspector Autumn.

Harold: Vaya, ¡si a este niño lo conozco! Anoche me ayudo bastante con el caso del secuestro en la jugueteria...

Megure: Este niño siempre se mete donde no le llaman, pero no se como lo hace que siempre acaba ayudandonos y resolviendo los casos. ¡Shinichi Kudo paso a ser una leyenda!

Kogoro: Claro... ¡porque ha llegado la era del genial detective Kogoro Mouri! ^o^

Conan *pensando*: Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando vuelva a tener la estatura de antes T_T

Harold: Bien, comencemos. Hattori, cierre la puerta del despacho, por favor. ¿De verdad no molestara el chaval ese?

Heiji: No, que va, es un buen chico. ¡El y yo hacemos un buen equipo!

Harold: A la minima que moleste sale del despacho. ¿Entendido?

Conan *pensando*: Si que se la ha tomado conmigo, por lo de anoche.

Harold: He de deciros que despues de comer, me ha llegado otro mensaje más. Con este ya es el tercero.

Megure: ¿Otro? ¿Se puede saber que dice?

Harold: "Las cuatro estaciones daran a conocer el cuarto primo".

Kogoro: ¿Las cuatro estaciones? Siento decirle que ya se por donde esta el culpable... ¡en una pizzeria!

Heiji: ¿Estas seguro, Kogoro?

Kogoro: ¡Totalmente! ¿Dudas de mi experiencia! Seguro que debe ser alguna pizzeria de alguna calle que sea el nº4.

Conan *pensando*: experiencia cedida por Shinichi Kudo...

Harold: Le doy totalmente la razon, señor Mouri. Se que usted tiene una trayectoria envidiable. Ahora mismo mirare un listado de pizzerias de Nueva York, mediante el portatil que tengo.

Heiji: Inspector Megure, ¿usted que opina?

Megure: Podria ser algun auditorio, porque las "cuatro estaciones" es una obra de Antonio Vivaldi. Pero la objecion de Mouri es muy buena.

Harold: Ya esta, he mirado en mi ordenador portatil, y hay tres pizzerias: la pizzeria Abatti, Royal Pizzas y PizzyKing. Las tres son pizzerias locales, es decir, que no tienen mas tiendas.

Conan se acerco a Heiji y le dijo, susurrandole a la oreja:

Conan: Por cierto, Hattori, ¿sabes cuales son los otros dos mensajes?

Heiji: Eh... Si no recuerdo mal eran: "Lo indudable se repetira" y "Los numeros daran paso a la muerte".

Conan: Claro... Por eso el cuatro. Pero hay una cosa que esta suelta, ¿que pasa con el primo?

Heiji: Mejor salgamos a fuera de la comisaria y hablemos, aqui no creo que hagamos mucho...

Harold, Kogoro y Megure seguian hablando. Habian quedado en ir esa misma tarde a aquellas pizzerias, para poder encontrar algun posible sospechoso.

Heiji y Conan abandonaron la central de comisaria. Fueron a un restaurante de comida rapida cercano. Compraron un par de refrescos. No era uno de los lugares mas idoneos para hablar. Decidieron salir del restaurante e ir a un pequeño parque infantil, donde habian unas cinco familias, aprovechando la tarde del domingo para estar con sus hijos. Se sentaron en un banco.

Heiji: Kudo... He estado pensando sobre lo del primo... ¿y si se trata del numero primo que hay en matematicas?

Conan: Lo he estado pensando yo tambien. Si se refiere al cuarto numero primo, tendria que ser el cinco, ya que el numero cuatro no es un numero primo.

Heiji: Entonces quedaria el tercer mensaje "Las cuatro estaciones daran a conocer el cuarto primo (el numero cinco)".

Conan *riendose*: A lo mejor ese idiota de Kogoro tiene razon y todo, con eso de las pizzerias.

Heiji *riendose tambien*: ¡Sera verdad!

Despues de las risas, ambos detectives se acabaron los refrescos.

Conan: Voy a llamara al profesor Agase, para que me diga las pizzerias que tengan el numero 5.

Heiji: Espera, Kudo. Tengo tres hipotesis sobre lo de las cuatro estaciones... La primera es la de Kogoro, pero la tengo descartada, por ahora. La segunda es mas creible, la que dijo el inspector Megure. La tercera y ultima hipotesis es que las cuatro estaciones se refieren a epocas del año, pero no se como relacionarlo con posibles malvados.

Conan: Tenemos que encontrar más pistas...

Heiji: Mira, ya han acabado Mouri y el inspector Megure. Vienen hacia aqui.

Kogoro: Chicos, volvamos al hotel, ¡que tenemos la tarde libre!

Conan: ¿Como? ¿No os ibais a mirar las pizzerias sospechosas?

Megure: Lo hemos dejado para mañana. Harold nos dijo que mañana por la tarde fueramos a las pizzerias. Estaran abarrotadas de gente. Admiro mucho a Harold.

Conan *pensando*: Aqui hay algo extraño...

Megure, Kogoro y Heiji se iban a coger el metro, para volver al hotel Barclays.

Heiji: Conan, vamos, ¿o te prefieres quedar aqui?

Conan siguio a Heiji hacia la boca del metro, y se fueron hacia el hotel donde estaban.

Cuando los cuatro hombres llegaron, Kogoro y el inspector Juuzou Megure subieron a cambiarse, para irse a cenar fuera. Heiji y Conan se quedaron en recepción, para hablar con Sonoko.

Heiji *riendose*: ¡Hola Sonoko! ¿Como va tu trabajo?

Sonoko *mosqueada*: Ya mejor, graciosillo...

Conan *tambien riendose*: Aprovecha, que solo tienes esta tarde y mañana, jeje.

En ese momento entro a la recepcion del hotel desde la calle Eri Kisaki, con un maletin que a simple vista parecia cargado con bastantes papeles.

Eri: Buenas tardes, chicos.

Conan se aterró. Aun seguia atemorizado por el tono de voz de Eri. Heiji y Sonoko le saludaron, al unisono.

Heiji y Sonoko: Buenas tardes, señora Kisaki.

Parecia que Eri habia ido a Nueva York por otros motivos... ¿tendrian algun sentido con la amenaza inminente de los posibles hombres de negro? ¿que pueden ser las cuatro estaciones? ¡Conan, todo depende de ti!

CONTINUARA...


	8. Dia extraño

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 8: Dia extraño.

Dia 1 de mayo. Son las diez de la mañana. El encogido mayor detective de todo el Japón seguia durmiendo. De repende sonó el micro-telefono en forma de pendiente del profesor Agase, uno de los mejores amigos de la familia Kudo. Conan Edogawa, el unico hombre que estaba en la habitacion de los hombres del hotel Barclays, se despertó, y cogió el pendiente, medio dormido aun.

Conan: ¿Si?

Agase: ¡Hola Kudo! ¿Como van tus investigaciones? Porque lo que nos contastes a mi y a Ai antes de irte a las tres...

Conan: Eh... Bueno ayer con Kogoro no fue muy bien, que digamos... Por cierto, ¿no le importa que le llame luego? Me ha pillado en mal momento...

Agase: Bueno, como te venga mejor. ¡Hasta luego!

Conan: Adios, profesor Agase...

El pequeño detective dejó el pendiente encima de su mesilla y se fue a ducharse. Despues, se vistio y se fijo en una nota que habia en su mesilla (curiosamente, no se habia fijado que estaba al dejar el pendiente). La nota que habia ponia lo siguiente:

"Hola, Conan, soy Hattori. Te quiero decir que a las 9 y cuarto me he marchado junto a Kogoro y Megure, a disfrutar de este dia. ¡Espero que te despiertes pronto!"

Conan *pensando*: Anda que avisan, estos...

Conan estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. Abrio la puerta, para salir, pero no salio, ya que la puerta de la habitacion de las mujeres se abrio. De ella salio la abogada que fue mujer de Kogoro Mouri (quien lo diria): Eri Kisaki. Llevaba la maleta que Conan vio el dia anterior, en la recepcion del hotel. Parecia que Eri iba tambien a trabajar el mismo dia.

Eri cerró la puerta de la habitacion de las mujeres, y descubrio que Conan estaba detras de la puerta de la habitacion de los hombres.

Eri: Conan, puedes salir, no te voy a hacer nada.

Conan salio un poco nervioso, cerrando la puerta.

Conan: Señora, ¿como... como ha sabido que estaba detras de la puerta?

Eri: Facil, hay un pequeño espacio en donde estan las bisagras de la puerta. Ademas, se veia reflejar la luz de los fluorescentes en tus gafas.

Conan se quedo callado, por la deducción de la abogada.

Conan *pensando*: Vaya con la abogada, lo que no tiene Kogoro, lo tiene ella...

Eri: Por cierto, estas solo, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Conan asintio, para no ver al "tan buen detective de Nueva York". A parte, Conan tenia curiosidad sobre porque Eri habia venido a Nueva York.

Conan: Señora Kisaki, ¿Ran se ha ido?

Eri: Me puedes tutear, chico, no me enfadare. Sobre Ran... Se marcho a las nueve y media, con la chica de Osaka. Hacen bien, aprovechan un dia de absoluta tranquilidad...

Conan *pensando*: ¿Tranquilidad? Si hoy es lunes...

La abogada Eri Kisaki, con su maletin pesado, y el joven detective bajaron a recepción. Conan se fijó en Sonoko: aun seguia en recepcion. Se le notaba cansada.

Eri: ¿Me permites un momento, Conan? Voy a avisar a un taxi...

Conan: Eri, yo conozco a un taxista que nos saldra gratis...

Eri: Da igual, gracias de todos modos, pero es que tengo prisa.

Eri fue a un telefono que habia en recepcion, para que viniera un taxi hacia el hotel Barclays. De mientras, Conan fue a hablar con Sonoko.

Conan: ¡Hola Sonoko! ¿Como sigue tu trabajo?

Sonoko: Mejor, ya me he acostumbrado.

Conan: Pero se te nota cansada, no me digas que no...

Sonoko: Por falta de sueño, pero solo me queda de trabajo hoy, pero no le temo ^o^

Conan le iba a preguntar porque, pero Eri interrumpio la conversación.

Eri: Conan, ya nos podemos ir, ahora llegara un taxi.

Conan: ¡Hasta luego, Sonoko!

Sonoko *pensando*: Veo que no se ha reido de mi el mocoso... ¡¡Eso quiere decir que he nacido para trabajar de recepcionista!! ^o^

Conan y la guapa abogada estaban en el exterior del hotel. Eran las diez y treinta y cinco de la mañana. El taxi llegó enseguida. Conan le extraño que no fuera Edmund Winters el taxista, como habia coincido las dos primeras veces con el (yendo de Central Park hacia la prestigiosa jugueteria y más tarde para ir desde el hotel Future, donde se hospedaban los padres de Shinichi Kudo, Yukiko y Yusaku, hacia el hotel Barclays-Scope (más conocido como Barclays)). Eri indicó al taxista a donde queria ir. Conan no lo escuchó muy bien, pero estuvo contemplando por el recorrido los inmensos rascacielos que habian por Manhattan. Le extrañó que no hubiera mucha gente por la ciudad por la hora que era. A parte no habia mucho tráfico.

Conan *costandole el tuteo*: Señora Eri, ¿como es que hay tan poca gente por la ciudad? ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa? 

La ex mujer de Mouri se rio a lo bajo.

Eri: ¿No sabes en que dia estamos? Hoy es 1 de mayo, dia del trabajador. Por eso la mayoria de sitios estan cerrados.

Conan se avergonzó.

Conan: Por cierto, ¿por que usted va a trabajar?

Eri: Cosas de adultos... Los pequeños no deberian meterse, ¿sabes? *guiña el ojo a Conan*

Conan se preocupó. Tuvo como una premonición sobre si Eri conociese al asesino, o al posible hombre de negro que tanto se imaginaba de la catastrofe que ocurriria en Nueva York. De repente dejó de pensar sobre las premoniciones y las catastrofes... Estuvo pensando sobre ese dia, el dia 1 de mayo. Un dia festivo. Un dia ocasional. El dia del trabajador. La mayoria de los locales cerrados. Restaurantes, kioscos, panaderias, cafeterias... y pizzerias. A Conan Edogawa, le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que dijo el dia anterior el inspector Juuzou Megure.

"Lo hemos dejado para mañana. Harold nos dijo que mañana por la tarde fueramos a las pizzerias. Estaran abarrotadas de gente [...]"

Conan *pensando*: ¿Por la tarde? Aqui hay algo que no encaja... ¿Por que dice de ir esta tarde, sabiendo que hoy es el dia del trabajador, y esta todo cerrado? Podria ser...

Eri: Conan, ya hemos llegado.

Conan dejo de pensar y salio del taxi. Enfrente suyo estaba el edificio más alto de la capital del mundo, Nueva York: El Empire State Building. Eri y Conan entraron en el. En su interior se encontraba mucha gente. Parecia mentira que fuese un dia festivo.

Conan: Señora Kisaki, ¿sabe a donde tenemos que ir?

Eri: Tranquilo, tu sigueme. Te dije que me puedes tutear, si es más comodo para ti, puedes seguir tratandome de usted...

Conan se callo y siguio a Eri. Los dos se fueron al ascensor, donde habia tambien unas 4 personas. Esas cuatro personas debian trabajar en el Empire State Building, ya que llevaban una pequeña placa de identificacion. Conan se fijo en las placas, y en las personas que lo llevaban.

La primera persona de las cuatro, se llamaba Chris Termens. Era un hombre, de pelo castaño, y debia tener como unos 30 años de edad. Era el encargado de administración de la compañia Junior.

La segunda persona era Lois Otis, una mujer joven, que como mucho no llegaba a los 30 años. Era la secretaria de Otis, una empresa dedicada al mantenimiento de ascensores y escaleras mecánicas, entre otras.

La tercera persona tambien era una mujer. Su nombre era Claire Smith. Era de raza afro-americana y tenia un complejo un poco ancho. Su edad era de unos 40 o 45 años. Su empleo era encargada de la limpieza de las ultimas tres plantas del Empire State Building. Llevaba ropa normal, no habia comenzado aun su trabajo.

Y por ultimo, la ultima persona, era un hombre de unos 60 años, llamado Clark Illinois. Era el presidente de unas imprentas llamadas "Pixel Letters".

Los seis subian en el ascensor. De repente, sono un fuerte golpe en el techo del ascensor.

Lois: ¿Que ha sido eso?

Claire: Seguramente es el mal estado que ultimamente se comenta de estos ascensores. Ya que por lo que veo es la secretaria de Otis podia mandar que hicieran una revisión.

Clark: En serio, es una autentica vergüenza. En el edificio donde vive mi hija, ella y una vecina con su hijo de cuatro meses se quedaron encerradas en el ascensor.

Chris: Señor, tenga en cuenta que no todos los ascensores son de la misma compañia. Además, opino que estos ascensores del Empire State son seguros. Perdonenme pero en esta planta me salgo. Muy buenos dias.

De repente el ascensor se paro.

Lois: ¿Que es esto?

Claire: Usted tiene la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo, ¡un dia de estos moriremos por culpa de su empresa!

Chris: Lo siento, pero voy a abrir las puertas, no pienso quedarme aqui más tiempo. Voy a llegar tarde a una reunion.

Conan *pensando*: ¿Una reunion? Primero lo de Edmund y ahora esto... encerrados en un ascensor.

El señor Termens abrio la puerta, pero el ascensor no habia llegado aun a la planta. Tenia que subirse para llegar a la planta. De repente cayeron unas gotas rojizas del techo.

Clark: Eso... eso es... ¡sangre!

Eri: ¿Como?

Eri vio una parte de la planta, donde unas jovenes que iban a coger el ascensor. De repente empezaron a gritar...

Jovenes: Un... ¡un cadaver!

Las jovenes se fueron corriendo. Vieron un cadaver encima del ascensor.

¿Como es que hay una persona recien muerta encima el ascensor? ¿Un accidente, un suicidio o un asesinato? ¿Este es el prologo de la gran catastrofe que se imagina el joven detective Conan Edogawa?

CONTINUARA...


	9. Crimen

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 9: Crimen.

Las seis personas que subian en el ascensor donde ha sido encontrado un cadaver, recien muerto; que son Chris Termens, Lois Otis, Claire Smith, Clark Illinois, Eri Kisaki y Conan Edogawa, habian salido gracias a que avisaron a unos bomberos. Tambien la policia habia venido. Venian seis agentes con otro hombre que tenia pintas de inspector.

Eri: Vaya, si no me equivoco ese inspector es William Dome, uno de los dos inspectores más famosos de Nueva York, junto a Harold Autumn.

Conan *pensando*: Pues como sea como Harold... Ya veremos...

El inspector Dome no dejó marcharse a ninguno de los que estaban en el ascensor, en aquel momento. Chris Termens se quejó al inspector Dome, quejandose de que iba a llegar tarde a su reunion. Tambien se quejo Lois Otis. Ésta estaba muy nerviosa, desde que los seis que subian en el ascensor, incluida Lois, escucharon el golpe.

Conan no pudo investigar nada durante un buen rato, ya que Eri le vigilaba. Conan no tuvo más remedio que esperar, hasta que el inspector William Dome dijo, refiriendose a las seis personas.

William: ¡Esto es un asesinato! ¡Uno de vosotros es el asesino!

Los seis se quedaron en silencio, excepto Claire, la empleada de limpieza.

Claire: Perdone, señor inspector, ¿quien es el fallecido?

William: Fallecido no: asesinado. Su nombre era Rupert Schubert, empleado de Otis.

Lois se sorprendio.

Lois: Rupert... Oh, no... ¡Si hace menos de una hora que fui a almorzar con el! No puede ser...

Se le escaparon unas lagrimas. En ese momento hablo Clark, el presidente de las imprentas.

Clark: Señor inspector, ¿como puede inculpar tambien a ese crio pequeño?

El inspector Dome quiso responderle al presidente de Pixel Letters, pero fue a fijarse en el joven detective Conan Edogawa, pero no estaba junto a Eri Kisaki. Se habia ido hacia el ascensor, para fijarse en donde habia caido Rupert. Efectivamente, habia sido un asesinato, ya que alguien habia enganchado un cuchillo en vertical. Se encontro un trozo de cuerda de tela y una bolsa de la basura vacia, donde se supone que Rupert Schubert.

Conan *pensando*: Solo uno de esos cuatro ha sido el asesino... Tengo estas dos pistas... Deber ser esa persona... ¡Lo se!

De repente Conan fue cogido por los brazos de Eri.

Eri: Inspector Dome, perdone las molestias causadas por este niño.

William: No tiene importancia, pero la proxima vez vigilelo mejor.

El inspector William Dome fue a hablar con dos de los seis policias que habian venido con el. Los otros cuatro estaban vigilando la planta.

Conan: Señora Kisaki, ¿con una cuerda de tela y con algo lo haga cortar o quemar, se puede caer por el hueco del ascensor, no?

Eri: Efectivamente, Conan.

William Dome, el inspector, y los otros cuatro acusados se impactaron.

La ex-mujer de Kogoro Mouri se acercó al inspector William Dome, diciendole:

Eri: Perdone que me meta en su investigación, pero, ¿quienes pueden entrar en la ultima planta?

William: Chris y Clark no pueden, ya que trabajan en plantas inferiores. Las unicas dos posibles culpables son Lois y Claire.

Claire: ¿Como me puede llamar asesina? ¡Yo no puedo entrar en la maquinaria del ascensor!

William: Entonces, ... ¡La asesina es usted, señora Otis!

Tres segundos de silencio. Caras sorprendidas. Miradas de conspiración.

Lois *nerviosa*: ¡Yo... yo no soy la asesina! ¿Por que he de ser yo la asesina? ¿En que se basa?

William no tenia pruebas, pero el joven Conan Edogawa sí.

Conan: ¿Y eso de alli? -señala hacia el ascensor-

Eri: ¿Un.. un trozo de cuerda?

Lois: ¿Lo ve, señor inspector? Yo no he asesinado a nadie. Esa cuerda indica que se ha suicidado o que lo ha matado otra persona.

William: Pero... ¿esa bolsa de la basura?

Lois: Seguro que la de la limpieza tiene alguna copia de la llave del ascensor y lo ha asfixiado, metiendolo en esa bolsa de la basura.

Claire: ¿Me esta acusando? ¡Le denunciaré en los juzgados!

Entre la discusión entre las dos principales acusadas, Lois Otis y Claire Smith, uno de los policias que habia venido con el inspector William Dome, le mostró a éste lo que traia en una bolsa: unas lentes y un trozo de tela quemado.

William: Queda confirmado que esto no es un suicidio...

Conan: ¿Por que tiene los ojos rojos, señora Otis? ¿Se ha puesto demasiado rapido las lentillas?

Lois se sorprendió. Se quedo sin palabras.

Eri: Mi hipotesis es la siguiente: La señora Lois Otis debe haber drogado para hacer dormir a Rupert Schubert, un trabajador que formaba parte de la misma empresa donde trabaja ella. Después, lo ha metido en una bolsa de basura, y lo ha atado con una cuerda de tela en el punto más alto del ascensor. Con las lentes, ha hecho colocarlas en un punto, que con el reflejo del sol, aproximandose al de mediodia, ha hecho aumentar el calor de los rayos solares, haciendo quemar la cuerda de tela, y cayendo al vacio el cuerpo dormido de Rupert, hasta que finalmente la bolsa de basura se ha roto y el cuchillo ha dado en el cuerpo del señor Schubert, haciendole morir en el acto.

Lois no tenia escapatoria... ¡ella era la asesina!

Lois *chillando*: ¡Se lo merecia! ¡Todos los trabajadores se le habian puesto a su favor! ¡Por culpa de Schubert me iban a echar, en la empresa de mi familia! ¿No lo entienden? ¡Se... se lo merecia!

Los policias detenieron a Lois Otis y se la llevaron a comisaria. Los demas acusados se fueron marchando, a donde tenian que ir.

Eri: ¡Vaya, Conan! ¡De nuevo has jugado a los detectives!

Conan se avergonzo. No respondio. En aquel momento vino el inspector William Dome.

William: He venido a daros las gracias por la gran ayuda en este caso. He de reconocer que me habeis sorprendido por vuestras investigaciones.

Eri: Muchas gracias, señor Dome. 

Conan: Por cierto, señor inspector, ¿usted conoce a Harold Autumn?

William: ¡Y tanto, si fue uno de mis mejores amigos!

Eri: ¡Conan! ¡No molestes al señor inspector! A parte nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer un recado... De nuevo muchas gracias, señor Dome.

William: Adios, y que pasen un buen dia.

Conan *pensando* ¿Harold Autumn "fue" uno de los mejores amigos de William Dome? He de saber que está pasando aqui...

* * * 

Eri y Conan habian llegado al despacho donde se encontraba el abogado German Summers, donde éste y Eri tenian un caso común con un cliente, que estaba siendo amenazado de muerte por llamadas telefonicas.

German: ¡Bienvenida Kisaki! Pense al final que no vendrias ¡No me dijiste que tenias un hijo!

Conan *pensando*: Menudo hijo hubiera sido teniendo a Kogoro de padre...

Eri: Perdona el retraso, German. Ah, no, no es mi hijo. Es un hijo de unos conocidos. Por cierto, ¿Dawson Lewinsky, nuestro cliente, aun no ha venido?

German: No, ni me ha llamado tampoco. Es preocupante, por lo que nos ha estado contando estos dias.

Conan: Eri, ¿que caso teneis?

Eri: ¡Parece que ya me tienes confianza! No se si te lo he de decir, pero nuestro cliente recibe amenazas de muerte.

Conan: Ah, ya...

De repente, un hombre entro jadeando al despacho de German Summers. Era Dawson Lewinsky.

Dawson *jadeando*: Me... me han vuelto a llamar... quieren matarme... ¡Quieren matarme hoy!

German, Eri y Conan se sorprendieron.

Conan *pensando*: ¿Son los de negro...? ¿Que esta pasando? Todo es muy extraño...

CONTINUARA...


	10. Amenazas

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 10: Amenazas.

El hombre que habia entrado al despacho del abogado German Summers era el cliente que Eri Kisaki informo a Conan Edogawa, diciendo que le amenazaban. Su nombre era Dawson Lewinsky.

German: ¿Como has dicho? ¿Te han vuelto a llamar amenazandote?

Dawson *siguiendo jadeando*: Aqui... aqui no acaba todo... Me han... Me han dicho que como pise... como pise de nuevo este despacho... va a desaparecer...

Eri *sorprendida*: ¿Como? ¿Saben que vienes aqui?

Dawson: Lo siento, pero me he de ir...

German: ¡Tu no te puedes ir tal como estás! ¡Te pueden matar! ¿No lo entiendes?

Mientras Eri y German hablaban con el amenazado, Dawson Lewinsky, Conan cogio el pendiente que tenia la funcion de telefono, y llamo al profesor Hiroshi Agase.

Agase: ¿Shinichi?

Conan: Si, soy yo... Perdoneme, profesor Agase, ¿pero me puede hacer un favor?

Agase: Si, cuando vengas a mi hotel te enseñare mi nuevo videojuego. Ai ya lo ha probado esta mañana.

Conan: Por favor, profesor Agase... ¡Es urgente!

Agase: ¿De que se trata?

Conan: ¿Puede conseguirme informacion de los dos inspectores más conocidos de Nueva York?

Agase: Te puedo ayudar, pero me has de decir sus nombres.

Conan: Sus nombres son William Dome y Harold Autumn. ¡Muchas gracias!

Conan colgó rapidamente el telefono, porque escuchó la voz de Eri diciendo que se iban, porque Dawson habia salido corriendo, y German habia ido detras de el.

Eri: ¡Conan! ¿Donde estas? ¡Tenemos que irnos, rapido!

Conan: Perdone, señora Kisaki, estaba en el lavabo.

Eri: Vaya, de nuevo con el trato de usted. No hay tiempo, nuestro cliente se ha escapado.

Conan y Eri bajaron rapidamente hasta la planta baja del Empire State. En la salida, Eri, cansada, le pregunto a uno de los guardias de seguridad si habia visto a dos hombres corriendo. El guardia de seguridad le contesto que si los habia visto, y les señalo hacia donde habian ido. Conan y Eri siguieron corriendo.

Por el recorrido, Eri tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Eri: ¡Conan, esperame!

Conan no le hizo caso, y siguio corriendo. De repente escuchó un grito. Conan corrió hasta llegar a un descampado, donde hacia poco habian hundido un edificio en mal estado. Alli se encontro a German, el abogado, tirado en el suelo, con una herida en el pecho, producida por una navaja: aun estaba con vida. A unos metros de distancia, se encontraba Dawson Lewinsky, tumbado en el suelo y rodeado por un gran charco de sangre. Le habian apuñalado con una navaja en el corazón. Dawson no tenia respiración. Conan estaba frustrado e indignado, entre ese asesinato... En un momento de ira, llamo corriendo a Edmund Winters, el taxista, para que viniera y llevara rapidamente al abogado para el hospital. Su telefono comunicaba.

Conan *pensando*: Mierda... cogelo...

Como unica salida llamo a un ambulancia, para que viniera lo antes posible. En ese momento se fijo que German llevaba un maletín, de tamaño similar al que tenia Eri, y vio unas siglas que le eran conocidas: "F.H."

Conan *pensando*: ¿Donde he visto yo eso antes?

En ese momento llego Eri, con una pequeña herida en la rodilla, y con la media rota, tras la caida que habia tenido cuando estaba siguiendo a German y Dawson. Se sorprendio, al ver el cadaver de Dawson, y German con una herida profunda en el pecho.

Eri *en shock*: ¿Como? ¿Como ha podido ocurrir? Por Dios...

Conan: Eri, esta noche volvere al hotel Barclays. Adios.

Eri: ¡Conan, no te vayas!

Eri no lo siguio, le costaba caminar por la pequeña herida que tenia en la rodilla. Conan se fue hacia la boca de metro más cercana que habia y cogio el metro. Iba hacia el hotel Future, donde se hospedaban el profesor Hiroshi Agase y Ai Haibara. Bajo a la estacion y, justo a tiempo, cogio el metro. Conan estaba cansado, pero no sabia que se encontraria con tres conocidos...

Johnson: Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aqui...

Skinner: Nuestro amigo, el pijo del aeropuerto...

Bull: Aun no me he olvidado lo que me hiciste ayer...

Johnson: Me temo que hoy no es tu dia de suerte *risas*

Conan *pensando*: Vaya, los tres pelmazos de ayer del aeropuerto...

En ese momento, el metro paro en la siguiente estacion.

Conan: ¡Ya nos veremos otro dia!

Skinner: Eh, tu, espera.

Conan salio del vagon, mientras mucha gente entraba. Los tres delincuentes tambien salieron del vagon, para seguirle.

Bull: Skinner, ¿lo has visto?

En ese momento sonaron las alarmas que avisaban el cierre de las puertas.

Skinner: No lo veo...

Johnson: ¡Idiotas, las puertas se cierran!

Las puertas se cerraron, y Conan estaba en el interior del vagon, saludando a los delicuentes.

Bull: Si sera...

Johnson: ¡La proxima vez que te veamos no te escaparas, mocoso!

Conan se olvido de los delicuentes que se habian quedado en el anden. No habia olvidado lo que habia pasado, pero de repente escucho una voz en el vagon que era conocida. En el mismo vagon que iba el joven detective tambien estaban Ran y Kazuha. Conan no podia hablarles de lo que habia sucedido aquella mañana del 1 de mayo...

Conan: ¡Hola Ran! ¡Hola Kazuha!

Ran: ¡Hola Conan! ¿Como es que estas aqui en el metro? ¿Te has perdido?

Conan: No, iba al hotel donde esta el profesor Agase.

Kazuha: ¡Hola Conan! Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras a comer. Ahora nos vamos a un restaurante que dicen que se come muy bien, y a parte es muy economico.

Conan: Lo siento pero hoy no tengo mucho hambre...

Ran: Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, que es esta parada. Siento dejarte solo...

Conan: Da igual, ¡pasaroslo bien! A parte yo me bajo en la siguiente parada.

Ran: Bueno, ¡adios Conan!

Kazuha: ¡Adios!

Conan: ¡Adios, chicas!

El metro siguio y Conan se bajó en la siguiente parada. Cerca de la boca de metro estaba el hotel Future. Conan entro en el hotel y subio a la habitación donde estaban Agase y Ai.

Conan *pensando*: He de decirles lo que ha pasado... Esto puede ser el prologo de una gran tragedia...

¿El profesor Agase habra investigado sobre los dos inspectores mas conocidos de la capital del mundo? El tiempo se esta acabando, Conan...

CONTINUARA...


	11. Sospechas

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 11: Sospechas.

Conan llegó a la habitación del hotel Future donde se hospedaban Hiroshi Agase y Ai Haibara. El profesor Agase le abrió la puerta a Conan Edogawa y vio muchos cables y monitores de ordenadores.

Conan *sorprendido*: ¿Que... que habeis hecho aqui?

Ai: Hemos montado nuestra propia centralita. Esta mañana le dije al profesor que me ayudara a montarla, por lo que nos contaste ayer.

Agase: Si, con la gran experiencia que tiene Haibara con este material, y con mi sabiduria, hemos montado todo esto.

Conan: Pero esto... Os puede localizar el Pentagono rapidamente.

Ai: Te equivocas, Kudo. Utilizamos un circuito que impide nuestra localización. Lo aprendí de los hombres de negro. Su red cibernetica supera incluso a la del Pentagono, utilizando otro circuito.

Conan: Vaya... Por cierto profesor Agase, ¿ha podido investigar algo sobre Harold Autumn y William Dome?

Agase: Has tenido suerte, Shinichi. Con la base de datos de esta red he podido descubrir que hace 12 años se conocieron y eran buenos compañeros y amigos, pero por extrañas razones, Harold Autumn paso una mala racha el año pasado y dejó de hablarse con el inspector Dome. No he podido encontrar más informacion, lo siento.

Ai: Sera mejor que se lo preguntes personalmente a los dos inspectores.

Conan: Con Autumn no creo que me ayude mucho. Es un cascarrabias. Hoy he tenido la suerte de conocer a William Dome y se veia mucho más amable, pero como iba con la madre de Ran no he podido preguntarle nada.

Agase: ¿Como? ¿Ibas con la abogada Eri Kisaki y lo has conocido?

Conan: Bueno, ahora os lo explico.

Conan les estuvo explicando todo lo ocurrido de la mañana del dia 1 de mayo. Eran las 16:15 cuando Conan acabó de explicarles todo lo ocurrido. Agase y Ai se sorprendieron.

Ai: Si son los hombres de negro, no me pienso ir de Nueva York.

Conan: No, creo que no son ellos: debe de ser otra banda. Por cierto, ¿podeis buscarme informacion sobre alguna marca de productos u organización que tenga las siglas "F. H."?

Agase: ¿F. H.? ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Conan: Ayer vi una cartera que llevaba el taxista Edmund Winters y tenia esas iniciales; y esta mañana, después del asesinato del cliente de Eri, el abogado German Summers tenia un maletin que tenia las mismas iniciales.

Agase: Seguramente se trate de alguna empresa de productos.

Ai: Puede que Kudo tenga razón, no estan normales que dos objetos tan diferentes como una cartera y un maletín sea de la misma empresa...

Agase: En fin, esta tarde intentaremos encontrar una respuesta.

Conan: Bueno, he de irme. Si pasa alguna cosa ya os avisare, y cuando descubrais algo me avisa, profesor Agase. ¡Adios!

Ai: Por cierto, Kudo, mañana empieza el rodaje del cortometraje. A las 11 de la mañana en Central Park, ¿vendras a verme, no?

Conan: Ya veremos...

Conan se marchó hacia la boca del metro, para ir a la Comisaria Central de Nueva York, para poder ver a uno de los mayores inspectores. El joven detective llegó a las cinco y cinco de la tarde. Entro en la comisaria central, e iba a preguntar en informacion sobre donde podria encontrar a alguno de los dos mejores inspectores de Nueva York, Harold Autumn o William Dome. Antes de ir a preguntar, se encontró con el chico del acento de Kansai, Heiji Hattori.

Heiji: ¡Hola Kudo! ¿Como es que estás aquí?

Conan: Lo mismo me pregunto yo. ¿No dijiste que ibas a disfrutar del dia junto a Kogoro y Megure?

Heiji: Si, pero no pintaba nada con ellos... Asi que vine aqui, para dedicarme al caso que hay pendiente.

Conan: ¿Harold está?

Heiji: ¿El inspector Autumn? No hay venido en todo el día. Pero lo más impactante es que ha llegado un nuevo mensaje, el cuarto ya.

Conan: ¿Que hay puesto en el mensaje?

Heiji: Espera que recuerde... Era algo asi como "El maestro de ceremonias seran los doce". Debe ser algun loco... Pero pronto le pillaremos :D

Conan: ¿Los doce? ¿No eran al final cinco?

Heiji: Esto es muy extraño... Sobretodo por aquello de lo de las estaciones...

Conan: ¿Tienes alguna hipotesis nueva?

Heiji: No... Aun no... ¡Ah! He oido que gracias a ti se ha resuelto un caso en el Empire State.

Conan: Si... A parte de eso ha ocurrido algo más grave.

Conan le explicó a Heiji lo que paso esa misma mañana.

Heiji: ¡Seguro que el asesino del cliente de la madre de Ran tiene que ver algo con el de los mensajes!

Conan: Tenlo por seguro, aqui estan ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas.

Heiji: Por cierto, Kudo... Tengo una posible hipotesis, sobre una de los mensajes...

Conan: ¿Cual?

Heiji: Lo he estado pensando... ¿Te acuerdas del mensaje que decia "Los numeros daran paso a la muerte"? Pues de aqui tengo una hipotesis... El cinco y el doce han de decir mucho...

Conan *ironico*: Hattori, eso es lógico ^^U.

Heiji: Espera, que aqui no acaba la cosa... Los mensajes que estan enviando son piezas sueltas. Nosotros hemos de montar el rompecabezas...

Conan *sorprendido*: ¿Como dices?

Heiji: Lo que te he dicho antes era el segundo mensaje, y el primero decia: "Lo indudable se repetira". Creo que es uno de los dos numeros posibles (el cinco y el doce). Y intuyo que el numero se repetira en una fecha...

Conan se sorprendia... ¡El detective del oeste estaba a punto de descubrir el misterio!

CONTINUARA...


	12. Hora y fecha

CINCO JINETES.

Capitulo 12: Hora y fecha.

Los dos jovenes detectives de Osaka y Tokyo, estaban en la Comisaria Central de Nueva York.

Heiji: Los mensajes que estan enviando son piezas sueltas. Nosotros hemos de montar el rompecabezas...

Conan *sorprendido*: ¿Como dices?

Heiji: Lo que te he dicho antes era el segundo mensaje, y el primero decia: "Lo indudable se repetira". Creo que es uno de los dos numeros posibles (el cinco y el doce). Y intuyo que el numero se repetira en una fecha...

Conan: ¿Que numero? ¿Te refieres al doce?

Heiji: Kudo, el doce no puede ser... Lo he intentado... podria ser a las doce y doce minutos de almediodia, del dia 12 de diciembre... Pero resulta que es inminente, entre otros fallos.

Conan: ¿Como cuales?

Heiji: Deja que acabe mi hipotesis. El numero cinco es el que mas concuerda. Te explico. Quedaria asi la hora y fecha: A las cinco y cinco minutos de la madrugada del dia 5 de mayo (el quinto mes). Mejor dicho, este viernes (el quinto dia de la semana).

Conan se sorprendió... ¡solo tenia menos de cuatro dias para saber quien era o quienes eran el o los posible o posibles asesinos!

Conan: Entiendo porque el doce no puede servir... Entre que quedaria mas de medio año para el fatal acontecimiento y que solo hay siete dias de la semana, y no doce...

Heiji: Y, curiosamente, con el numero cinco, hay cinco numeros en la fecha y hora (hora, minutos, dia la semana, dia del mes y mes).

Conan: Parece que se esta resolviendo el rompecabezas.

Heiji: Si mi intuicion no falla, mañana debe llegar el ultimo mensaje. El quinto mensaje.

Conan: Ya pronto sabremos quien esta detras de todo esto...

* * *

La tarde del primer dia de mayo paso rapidamente. Conan Edogawa y Heiji Hattori se pasaron buscando a alguno de los dos inspectores más famosos de Nueva York, Harold Autumn y William Dome. No habia ni rastro de ellos en la Comisaria Central de Nueva York. Heiji también empezó a sospechar algo de Harold Autumn, sobre lo que les mando echar un vistazo a las pizzerias.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche y el pequeño detective habia vuelto al hotel Barclays. Heiji se habia quedado un rato más en la Comisaria Central. El cielo estaba encapotado y habia anochecido, y aun no habia llamado al profesor Agase sobre si tenia algo de informacion sobre las siglas sospechosas, "F.H.". Conan Edogawa, antes de subir a la habitación de los hombres, decidio llamar. Ai le contestó.

Ai: ¿Eres tu, Kudo?

Conan: ¡Hola Haibara! ¿No está por ahí el profesor?

Ai: Ahora se ha ido al lavabo. Por cierto, hemos mirado sobre lo que nos has dicho...

Conan: ¿Lo de las siglas "F. H."?

Ai: Exacto, y solo hemos podido descubrir que pertenecen a una organización que existió durante la Guerra Fria, en concreto por finales de la década de los cincuenta. Apareció por el año 1955, exactamente. Se me olvidaba, "Five Horsemens" es el nombre completo de las siglas "F. H." . Lo siento, Kudo, pero te he de dejar, ahora voy a cenar. Espero que mañana no se te olvide ir a verme en el rodaje del cortometraje.

Conan: Vale, vale, ire...

Conan colgo el telefono en forma de pendiente y estuvo pensando:

Conan *pensando*: Vaya, vaya... una organización extinguida aparecida en la Guerra Fria, llamada Five Horsemens, que traducida a nuestro idioma vendria a ser algo así como "Cinco jinetes"... Es increible, pero... ¿Cinco? ¿El año 55? ...

Conan Edogawa iba a entrar en la habitacion de los hombres, pero le dio por escuchar la conversacion preocupante que venia de la habitacion de al lado, la de las mujeres. Se escuchaba a una Eri muy preocupada, a una Eri desconocida. Tenia un caracter raro de ella. Tambien estaban Ran y Kazuha, pero ésta ultima no quiso meterse en la conversacion. Eri ya habia contado a Ran y Kazuha todo lo del Empire State y el desenlace del caso de su cliente neoyorquino, Dawson Lewinsky.

Ran: Mama, ¿y Conan? ¿Que ha pasado con el?

Eri *muy preocupada y nerviosa*: No lo se... Se fue antes de que llegara el ambulancia. Parecia enfadado... Se fue corriendo, pero no se adonde... Tambien me dijo que volveria para la hora de cenar... No se como le dije que me acompañara...

Conan, para no hacer preocupar más a Eri y Ran, decidio llamar a la puerta de la habitacion de mujeres.

Kazuha: Vaya, han llamado a la puerta. Debera ser Sonoko...

La chica de Osaka abrio la puerta y se sorprendio al ver a Conan...

Kazuha: ¡Conan! ¿Que haces aqui?

Ran salio, enfadada.

Ran: Aparta, Kazuha...

Kazuha se apartó y se fue hacia el lavabo de la habitación, para no molestar.

Ran *enfadada*: Conan... ¿por qué te vas? ¡Eres un imbécil!

La hija de Kogoro Mouri y Eri Kisaki no pudo aguantar su ira y le pegó un bofetón a Conan. El bofetón hizo que las gafas de Conan (bueno, de Yusaku Kudo, el padre de Shinichi) cayeran al suelo. Después, Ran se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor, llorando, sin contener sus lágrimas.

Conan se quedó sorprendido, al haber actuado como un egoista, al hacer preocupar a los demás; aun tenia la marca en la mejilla de la reciente bofetada de Ran.

Conan: Ran...

En la recepción del hotel Barclays, estaba Sonoko celebrando las pocas horas que le quedaban para librarse de ese odioso trabajo de recepcionista. De repente, la hija de Shiro Suzuki vio pasar por delante a una irreconocible Ran, llorando. Ran salió tan rapido que ni se fijo que Sonoko estaba de recepcionista.

Sonoko: Ran, ¿que te pasa? ¡Ran! ¡Contestame!

Ran no le hizo caso. Conan bajo a recepción, y Sonoko le hablo.

Sonoko: Oye Conan, ¿que le pasa a Ran? ¡Pero niño, hazme caso!

Conan salio corriendo y no respondio a la pregunta de Sonoko.

Sonoko: Pero bueno, ¡encima de que salgo con ellos no me responden!

En la calle estaba corriendo Ran, y estaba empezando a llover. De repente, alguien empujó a Ran y la llevó al interior de un coche de color azul marino. El coche arrancó y se fue, con Ran en el interior.

Conan pudo ver que empujaban a Ran y se fijó en la matricula del coche azul marino. En medio de la calle, lloviendo, el pequeño detective gritó.

Conan *gritando*: ¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

¿Quien ha secuestrado a la hija del detective Mouri? ¿Que son los cinco jinetes? 

Ben: Solo cuatro dias para el renacimiento...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
